


Dear Theodosia,

by justanemofangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Letters, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, adorable theodosia burr, writing this was interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanemofangirl/pseuds/justanemofangirl
Summary: This is my first Hamilton fic. I hope y'all like it.





	1. Dear Theodosia,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic. I hope y'all like it.

Dear Theodosia,  
I believe my father is having an affair. He is being even more secretive than usual. I fear my mother may find out. Please help me.  
Sincerely,  
Philip Hamilton

I would wait every day for these letters. Philip was my best friend and we had known each other since youth. We did everything together even though our fathers hated each other. Our mothers always got along well, so we would always hang out. We write letters to each other every day. But this was new. He had never suspected his father of having an affair. I immediately wrote him back.

Theodosia Burr is one hell of a woman. She is the kindest person I know. If anyone could help me with this, she could.

I opened her latest letter cautiously and saw only a few words. My heart began racing as I looked at the delicate writing on the page.

Dear Philip,  
Of course.  
Love,  
Theodosia


	2. What To Say To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked over and saw him visibly stiffen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!

I rushed over to Philip’s house the next day.  
“Hello, Theodosia. It’s a pleasure to see you. How’s your mother doing?” Alexander Hamilton, my father’s worst enemy, greeted me as Eliza showed me into the sitting room.  
“She’s doing well. Her fever was much better today. She sends her congratulations on your recent success in joining Washington’s cabinet,” I replied, with a smile on my face.  
He nodded and asked me to thank her for him. Eliza walked into the foyer, her dress swishing on the floor, and called Philip down. Mr. Hamilton sat across from me in an old armchair, glasses sitting on his tired face. He looked at the clock and suddenly put a hand to his mouth.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Theodosia. I must head to a cabinet meeting but it was lovely to see you again. Give your mother my regards,” Mr. Hamilton said, politely, as he headed towards the door.  
It seemed that the unspoken rule in the Hamilton household was that whenever I came to visit my father was never to be brought up. I always went along with it because of my respect for my elders. A freckled face entered my vision and I heard someone say my name. I smiled as Philip Hamilton walked into the room. I stood up and he grasped my hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss, as is our custom. He has been doing it every time we see each other since we were five years old.  
“Hi, Philip. Where are we going today? Somewhere fun, I hope,” I asked.  
“Do the docks sound fun?” he replied, smirking.  
I nodded eagerly. The docks were my favorite place to go. The ships coming in was always a fun sight for me. Mrs. Hamilton smiled as if remembering a pleasant memory. She waved us off and out we went.  
“We aren’t really going to the docks, are we Philip?” I questioned.  
“No, we aren’t. We are going to see where my father is going, however. It definitely isn’t a cabinet meeting. He hasn’t been talking about one at all. There he is. Let’s follow him,” Philip whispered.  
We followed the statesman to a bar where he met with a man that Philip recognized instantly. I looked over and saw him visibly stiffen. He turned to me and mouthed the name, John Laurens. I recognized the name. My father fought in the war with him. The two men saw each other and embraced, for just a second longer than necessary. It was a gesture most would have interpreted as a simple greeting but I saw right through it. Philip gasped and walked back into a bush. My mind wanted me to laugh at his misfortune but I couldn’t get what I had just seen out of my mind. It was illegal to do things like that. Hamilton must really care for this man if he is willing to do this and risk getting caught. Philip, however, could care less about emotion at this point in time. He was in shock. He just kept rocking back and forth on the ground.  
“Philip. You might want to stop rocking you’ll get dirt everywhere on your pants. It’s not good to do this. Maybe your dad is just hanging out with him. It’s probably just nothing,” I chose my words carefully, knowing that Philip would likely panic if he knew what I really thought.  
This seemed to calm him down a little bit and he stood up. He reached his hand out for me to grab. I pointed to the dirt on his pants and giggled.  
Brushing the dirt off his pants he said, “Well. We should probably head down to the docks. My mother will know if we weren’t there.”  
We walked to the docks, taking the scenic route purposely. We reached the docks and the instant wave of salt air washed over me. I felt freedom rush through my veins. I grabbed Philip’s arm and looked up and him (he’s almost five inches taller than me). He had a stoic look on his face and I felt a pang of sadness. He looked down at me and smiled. He took my hand.  
“Philip, slow down. I’m in a dress. I can’t keep up with you. Slow down,” I yelled as he dragged me towards the ships.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you have ideas for a Philidosia One-Shot. The best will get put into a series called Philidosia One-Shots.


End file.
